Confusion
by ohzutara
Summary: To repair the image of the Fire Nation and continue to bring unity to the world, it's been decided Katara is to marry Zuko as soon as possible but things get complicated when the new Fire Lord still has a girlfriend. Will he stay loyal to Mai or will he fall for the future Fire Lady?


**A/N: So I'm starting a new story as you can see. This is basically just a prologue to the story so tell me if you think I should continue. **

The gang sat around a table in the conference room of the palace with a few advisors, all shocked at the latest suggested that rolled off Aang's tongue. The Avatar had just suggested that Zuko and Katara get married and everyone stared at him shocked.

"What? It's a good idea. It shows that if fire and water can unite than so can the rest of the nations." Aang defended. For a kid he was pretty smart and determined but everyone was still processing his words.

"I have a girlfriend!" Zuko protested rolling his eyes. Sokka who was listening quietly and running his fingers along the edge of his boomerang decided to chime in.

"It's not that bad of an idea actually…" He trailed off considering it as if he was playing out the scenario in his head. "Zuko can keep Mai in the palace and they can stay together but he's just married to Katara. No one has to know."

"Sparky and Sugar Queen married. Now that's a hoot." Toph scoffed. Aang nudged her arm to shut her up and she rolled her eyes good naturedly. The kids had been "together" since the war ended at the beginning of the month. No one even knew if twelve year olds could really date.

"Anyone wanna know how I feel about it?" Katara mumbled rolling her blue eyes. She found it ridiculous that no one had bothered to ask her how she felt about being married off to one of her friends.

"Oh right. That. So how do you feel about it?" Sokka questioned pointing his boomerang at her from across the table.

"If it'll bring peace I'll do it." She shrugged in reply. Katara never turned her back on people who needed her and if the world needed her than she would be there without question. Even if it meant marrying her friend. Sure she always wanted to fall in love but world peace was more important than her girly dreams.

"Zuko? Are you in or out? You can keep Mai around and everything." Aang put a hand on his shoulder encouragingly.

"Yeah sure." Zuko shrugged indifferently causing Katara to look down slightly ashamed that she was obstructing his happiness with Mai.

"So it's settled." Sokka declared, "Katara will move into the palace and you'll be married as soon as possible." Sokka dismissed the meeting and everyone wandered out accept for Katara and Zuko. It was finally dawning on her that she was going to be subject to a loveless marriage.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked sliding into the chair next to her. She didn't answer, just chewed on her lower lip silently. "I'm sorry." He sighed, shaking his head before exiting the room.

The announcement was made quickly that Katara and Zuko were to be married. The Fire Nation was buzzing with excitement and but also with anxiety. There'd never been a non-fire nation Queen before and they were unsure if the future Fire Lady would be able to live up to her predecessors. They'd all been raised to act noble while Katara spent her child hood in the Water Tribe and the whole of the last year living day to day on a sky bison. None the less people were curious to see how Katara would hold up in the spotlight.

Katara had finally moved into the palace and she and Zuko were constantly being asked about wedding plans. They're friendship was becoming strained but they tried to play it off mostly. The pair was heading outside to duel but was stopped by a servant.

"Oh, Fire Lord Zuko, Miss Katara. The dress is finally finished." She exclaimed happily. She was relatively young, maybe only twenty, and usually she waited on Katara. Her mother was a friend of Ursa and when she was dying, Ursa promised to take care of her daughter and make sure she always had a home and was paid well. So she grew up in the palace, raised by the sages. She chose to stay once she was of age and Zuko was always grateful for it.

She tugged Katara and Zuko down the hall and into a room that the royal tailor used. The servant sat Zuko down in a chair and ushered Katara behind a folding screen to get dressed. They were used to acting like a couple now in front of the sages and servants so Zuko prepared himself to act surprised when Katara came out. What he didn't expect was to be truly taken with her beauty once she immerged. She glanced up shyly holding up her dress slightly so she wouldn't fall. Red and black silk hugged her slender frame and Zuko's eyes widened. It had an off the shoulder black collar that sat perfectly against her tan skin. The bodice was red and corset-style will rubies covering almost the entirety which showed off Katara's new-found hips and waist. It stopped at her waist and flared out in a mess of red and black tulle in alternating layers.

Zuko had to stop and remind himself that he had a girlfriend who he loved very much. Katara was just aesthetically pleasing to the eye. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought she looked okay but all she wanted to do was get out of the dress as soon as possible. It was just another reminder that she was fourteen and marrying a boy who loved someone else. Katara felt tears well up in her pale eyes and although the servant assumed they were tears of joy, Zuko knew the truth. Swiftly she unzipped the dress letting it fall to the floor and grabbed a robe. She slipped it on before rushing out of the room and heading as far in the opposite direction as she could. She just needed to remind herself this was all for the greater good.

Later as she got ready to go to bed, Katara glanced warily around the cavernous room. She'd been allowed to paint it blue to make it feel like home. All the red gave her a headache sometimes. Even her personal clothes were blue and purple. She pulled on a wispy night dress due to the hot weather in the Fire Nation and tied all her hair on top of her head and out of her face. The silence irritated Katara greatly and she sighed frustrated. She was going to be his wife yet she had a separate room like the mistress. Mai was probably in his bed right now and Katara couldn't help but be jealous.

Zuko exited his bathroom only wearing a pair of sleep shorts and slid into bed next to Mai.

"How was your day?" He asked putting his arm around her lovingly.

"Dreary." She yawned in reply. The pale girl lifted Zuko's arm and placed it back in its original position. After getting back together it seemed the honey moon phase of their relationship was coming to an end. Zuko was getting more and more frustrated each day and he didn't know why he always striving to please her. He felt like a failure when he didn't.

"Want me to cheer you up." Zuko rasped leaning over and pressing a kiss to her cheek. Mai cracked a small smile but it disappeared after a few moments.

"Not tonight, Zuko." She turned her back to him facing the opposite wall. Zuko ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before calming down.

"Why are you grumpier than usual?" He questioned, "I try so hard to please you but all you do is shut me out, that's not what a relationship is about."

"Because I saw the wedding dress." She sighed, sliding out of bed. He watched annoyed as she slipped out of the room probably heading towards one of the many guest rooms. Zuko flopped back onto the bed and grunted angrily. Katara and Mai were both unhappy and now Zuko wasn't sure if he was happy either.


End file.
